paw_patrol_relation_shipfandomcom-20200214-history
Skye
Skye & Everest '''is a ship that is called "Skeverest" or "Evkye". '''Canon Trivia Season 2 * In "The New Pup", when Everest and Jake were stuck on a unstable ice bridge, Skye flies over to them with a rope to save them and Everest says, "Woah, a flying pup. That's too cool". This was before Everest and Skye met. * At the very end of the episode, when Everest offically becomes a paw patrol member, Skye has the last line and says "yay!" while everyone looked at her. * In “Pups Save Skye”, moments after Skye injured herself and broke her wing from crashing into the snow, Everest starts to become worried that Ace came but Skye is no where to be seen,. Everest calls Skye but since Skye's pup tag is missing, she didn't answer and that really made Everest worried. * Later in the episode when Skye and Everest saw each other, Skye excitedly said "Everest!" and Everest said, "I see her!" and howls. Next, Everest rescues Skye by sending a sled to her and then drags her up a steep hill and brings her to Jake's lodge. Season 3 * In "''Pups Save the Polar Bears", When Ryder told Everest that Skye found one of the missing cubs, Everest said excitedly "I see her". Then when Skye was arriving with a fish in her mouth to lure the cub to the boat, Everest excitedly said "Look, here comes Skye, with pup bait! * In "Pups Save Old Trusty", Skye and Everest are with Ryder and work together to find out what's causing water to shoot out of the ground in random places. * In "All Star Pups", Skye and Everest again are with Ryder working together to get the kick ball back from the Eagle. '''Season 4' * In "Pups Save a Wild Ride" Everest and Skye play pup pup boogie and Skye shows her how to play. Everest wasn't good at first but then when she and Skye put on the I Do You Do bracelets, Everest was just as good as Skye. But then Everest wanted to stop and Skye complimented her saying her pup pup boogie-ing was great and then Everest said Skye was the one that was actually good and Everest would rather learn. Then Skye wants to practice with her so they both say "shimmy shimmy tail shake" while laughing together. * In "Pups Save Sunsei Yumi", Skye and Everest were first responders and they both worked together to find Marshall and Sunsei Yumi. * In "Pups Save a Good Mayor", Skye and Everest were with Ryder looking for Mayor Goodway. * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder", Skye along with the other pups were cheering and excited that Everest is a new member of the sea patrol. Skye did a flip in the air too. * In "Pups Save Francois the Penguin", Everest and Skye were first responders. Season 5 * In "Pups Save a High Flying Skye", Everest becomes worried about Skye being lost in the air during a thunderstorm and power outage at night and when Everest hears Skye and Corny approaching, she says, "Gasp! I hear them Jake! Poor Skye and Corny, up there all alone." Then when Skye and Corny fly by thanks to the help of Everest and Jake's lights, Everest was very relieved. Then when Ryder tells them that Skye made it, Everest said "wohooo"! * In "Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways", Everest and Skye were with Ryder looking for Mayor Goodway and her niece and nephew. * At the end of the episode, Skye and Everest were eating out of their bowls together. * In "Pups Save a Frozen Campout" Everest and Skye were were sharing a special rhyme by doing a high paw five with both paws and then doing a back kick with their back paws. They were also riding a skateboard together. * Later in the episode when they were both deployed, Everest was new to the flying and Skye was showing her how to fly. Everest said, "Fly? Um, I've never done that before" and Skye tells her, "Don't worry, I'll be there to help you." That gave Everest a lot of confidence to fly when Skye was going to help her. * Later after that, Everest uses Porters tent as a gater sling and Skye praises her for such a great idea and they both jump in the air and give each other high paws and the back kick again. This episode is the best evidence so far of Skye and Everest being such great friends. Season 6 * In "Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Stop Harold's Freeze" Skye and Everest were both trying to stop Harold from freezing everyone. Miscellaneous trivia * Skye and Everest are the only girl pups in Paw Patrol. * They are very popular among women. * Just like Chase and Marshall, Skye and Everest are also featured together in a lot of pictures, props, promos, clothes, blankets, backpacks ect. * Skye and Everest were both together in a twitter picture during women's history month. * Skye and Everest are in several pictures relating to girl power, girl domination ect, and if you google Skye and Everest, you will see tons of pictures that were made for them. * Everest has shown to be very worried about Skye when she is in trouble. * Everest has also been shown to be excited when Skye arrives. Parings with Everest ]] ]] Pairings with Skye ]] ]] ]] Gallery Category:Characters Category:PAW Patrol Member Category:Everest Category:Skye Category:Friends Category:Friendship Category:Best friend Category:Relationships Category:Husky Category:Cockapoo Category:Girl x girl